1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push-button writing implement, such as a mechanical pencil or a ballpoint pen, having an added value for amusement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional push-button writing implements of this kind include, other than those having writing functions, those having a barrel printed with well-known character, and those having a decorated barrel. A printed character printed on the side surface of a barrel is planar, is capable of adding a value of the publicity of the character, is incapable of giving strong impression and is erasable.
A prior art push-button writing implement disclosed in JP-A No. 278483/1998 has a barrel provided with an ornamental article attached to its outer surface. This ornamental article is an obstacle to using the push-button writing implement and to carrying the same in a pocket.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fancy push-button writing implement having functions required of push-button writing implements, positively using the function of a return spring, having an added value for a toy or amusement, and capable of being used for writing and being carried without difficulty.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a push-button writing implement includes: a barrel having at least a transparent or semitransparent part; a refill axially slidably contained in the barrel, and provided with a writing tip; and a refill-operating mechanism including a push-button and a return spring, and designed so as to be operated by the push-button to project the writing tip of the refill from a tip of the barrel and to retract the same into the barrel; wherein a front stopper ring having the shape of an O ring is put on the refill, a fancy member is axially slidably put on part of the refill extending backward beyond the front stopper ring, and the fancy member is moved up and down along the refill when the refill is moved by the resilience of the return spring by operating the refill-operating mechanism.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a push-button writing implement includes: a barrel having at least a transparent or semitransparent part; a refill axially slidably contained in the barrel, and provided with a writing tip; and a refill-operating mechanism including a push button, and a return spring and designed so as to be operated by the push button to project the writing tip of the refill from a tip of the barrel and to retract the same into the barrel; wherein a fancy member is fixedly put on the refill, and the fancy member is moved together with the refill when the refill is moved by the resilience of the return spring by operating the refill-operating mechanism.